The Test of Time
by Cowgirl449
Summary: Harry Potter’s 7th year, preparation for the final battle. New DADA professor, Harry meets his only living wizarding relative, Severus is once again facing the love of his life (M for later chapters)
1. Bonds of Affection

Chapter 1 Bonds of Affection

James was three when his sister Morgana was born. They had a pleasant life. The summer of 1971 James received his letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The Potter family was so excited. When there James meet, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. The four young men became know as a group of mischievous individuals. That same year a young muggleborn witch arrived by the name of Lily Evans. All 5 of the new friends were sorted in to Griffindor. One other individual Severus Snape was sorted into Slytherin where he was taken under the wing of a 7th year know as Lucius Malfoy.

The year went off well, until one night in February. This night was no different then most others except that in the dead of night James Potter was woken out a deep sleep and then rushed over to the Headmasters office.

"Ah Mr. Potter, so sorry to wake you at this time of night but there is something rather important that I must talk to you about." Dumbledore stated calmly

"Well, what is it Headmaster" James asked

"I was informed that a few hours ago there was an attack on the Potter estates and that your parents were both murdered"

"What my parents are… are dead" James sounded so surprised "Who would want to hurt them"

"I have no idea but whoever it was took a few things before they left"

"What about Morgana? Where is she? Is she alright?" James sounding worried

"Not to worry Mr. Potter, your sister is fine, a little beaten up but alive none the lest. She was lucky if she had been left there any longer who knows what could have happened" Dumbledore stated trying to calm down James

"So can I see her?"

"Yes yes in a few minutes she need to rest. She had just been through a great deal. There is one more thing I would like to talk to you about"

Yes what is its Professor"

"About your sister, I was going to have here stay with relatives until she was old enough but since she is already here, I was wondering if it would be alright with you if she begin school here next year instead of waiting. That way you can watch out for her more."

"I think that is the best idea. If someone is after my family I would rather have my sister here so I can take care of her" James replied

"Good, Good then lets go she if she is awake" Dumbledore stool up and ushered James to the door.

The two figures entered the Hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey came up to the and said

"She is doing better. She has quite a few broken bones and bruises but she will be alright in a few days. She is awake if you would like to go see her" Pomfrey gestured James to the bed.

"Morgana" James exclaimed giving her a light hug as to not injure her anymore. "What happened? Who attacked you"

"Huh, what are you talking about? Why am I here?" Morgana sounded confused

"Oh I forgot to tall you, Morgana doesn't remember anything she was completely out when they found her. At first they thought that she was dead until the saw her breathing and immediately rushed her here." Pomfrey explained "This is the first time she has been awake since who knows how long"

"Oh thanks for telling me" James muttered as he looked back to his little sister who was now sound asleep.

"Maybe you should come back tomorrow and visit her. She needs her rest and you have classes in a few hours. Go back and get as much sleep as you can" Dumbledore said as he walked out of the room " Don't worry Madame Pomfrey will take good care of her and inform us if anything else happens"

As James slowly walked out of the room he looked back at his sister and thought how is she going to take it when she finds out that Mom and Dad are dead.

A few days later James come up to visit Morgana and finds that she is now sitting up in bed. Over the past few days she has remember parts of the attack but not enough to say who did it. Everyday James and his friends have come up to visit Morgana and every day she is looking better and better. Once Morgana is able to walk again she is placed under the order of James to care for her when he was not in class. Of the times when he was in class she was able to room the castle as long as one of the teachers was near by.

One day well walking around Morgana ran in to someone

"Watch where your going" yelled a anger Lucius.

"Sorry, but you should pay attention too. You don't own the hallway." Morgana stated without fear.

"Oh so you think you can talk back to a 7th year like that. Well I'm just going to have to teach you a lesson then" Lucius grinned mischievously.

Severus states "Just live her along Malfoy. We don't want Dumbledore on our back because we messed with James' little sister."

"Potter has a little sister. I didn't know that. Anyway, Severus, I can handle Dumbledore and Potter so you should just stay out of it." Lucius grinned again "And what is your name"

"Morgana Potter"

"Well, Morgana I look forward to running into you in the future" Lucius said before rushing off to class.

"I'm sorry about him. He is a little arrogant" Severus said as he helped Morgana up from the floor.

"Its quite alright. I've gotten used to being pushed around"

"Well where are you off too" Severus asked nicely

"I was heading back to the library but I seem to have lost my way" Morgana now looked around very confused. "As a matter of fact I'm not sure how I got here in the first place"

"That's quite alright. First off, your in the dungeon. To get back to the Library go up the stairs and take a left and once there I'm sure you will be about to see the doors" Severus explained

"Thank you so much…Uh what was your name?"

"Severus Snape"

"Thank you, Severus." Morgana said sweetly as she walked up the stairs

For the rest of the year Morgana kept running into Malfoy or should we say Malfoy kept running into her. Severus could see that Lucius had plans for her and so he stayed close to Morgana so to be her "Knight in Shinning Armor" when things would get out of head. Lucius didn't appreciate this and would try everything in his power to get Morgana alone in the Room of Requirement. But every time he tried Severus was there to save the day.

One day James and the gang were walking back from class, when they heard a girl screaming. The rushed over only to find that Lucius Malfoy was holding Morgana against the wall. James was about to step in when out of now where Severus comes in and takes care of Lucius. Within Seconds Lucius is cursing to Severus and then rushes off to plan his next attack. Severus goes over to Morgana who has fallen to the ground and is bleeding for her arm where Lucius had cut her. Severus picks her up to take her to the Hospital wing when James stops his.

"I can take care of her. SO, hand her over, she is my sister" James demands

"Well then why did you not step in earlier and protect her" Severus snaps out

"That is none of your business. Now hand her over."

"She is fine right now but if I don't get her to Madame Pomfrey soon that may not be the case" Severus stated as he moved around James

James reaches into his pocket and remover his wand when Sirius steps in the way

"Wait James, you don't want to do that because if you get expelled from School the who is going to watch over Morgana. Unless you really want Snape to I would reconsider this"

" Fine then, I'll see you later. I have to go have a little talk with Severus."

After than the school year ended and Sirius took both James and Morgana home with him for the summer, seeing as they had nowhere else to go.

Over the summer Morgana became good friends with Sirius's mother and her likewise. The two boys had difficulties staying out of trouble but somehow they all made it through the summer in one piece.

At the first of the year feast Morgana was about to be sorted when James clearly says it his friends " She is going to be in Griffindor, because that's where Potter's belong"

They all watched as the Sorting Hat was places on her heads and without a second thought shouted out

"Slytherin"

"What? That's not right. She can't be." James shouted as he stood up to protest.

"Sit down, Mr. Potter before you lose house points. What the sorting hats says goes" McGonagall states as she tell Morgana to go sit at the Slytherin table.

James watches as Morgana heads the to Slytherin table and sits right next to Severus. Severus smiles at her as she sits with him and then looks up to see the James and gang are not to happy about this.

From that point on Morgana and Severus were the best of friends and James hated it. He hated Severus. So for the rest of the time they spend at Hogwarts, James and his friends teases Severus maliciously.

When James finally graduated Hogwarts he noticed that Severus kept looking at his sister when they were talking. James watched as Severus glided over to them and whisper something in her ear. This infuriated James, if it wasn't for his girlfriend Lily, James would have killed Severus on the spot.

The next year James and Lily came to see Morgana graduate Hogwarts. With only a few more weeks before their wedding James was the happiest man in the world.

That was until he say Severus enter. The second Morgana realized that Severus had just walked in she excused herself and when do go see him.

James wanted to protest but Lily told him to stay calm.

Right before Morgana was to great Severus, Lucius Malfoy walked in front of her and whispering something to her she walk out side with him. Both James and Severus rushed after her knowing that Lucius was up to no good. But both arrived outside too late. Morgana was gone , they didn't know if she would ever come back.

Lily and James went on with their wedding and had their some Harry. Later they were killed but Lord Voldemort but insuring that Harry lived but scarifying herself Lily gave the ultimate protection to Harry.

Severus on the other hand became darker and went further away from the light but when he knew that Voldemort would fall He went to Dumbledore so that he could be saved. Dumbledore knew that Severus was hurting because of Morgana's disappearance and offer to help as much as he could.

Now years later the hurt and longing that he still has in his hear have been pushed away and then when he found out about Harry Potter it only brought forth Memories of his long lost love. Severus vowed to himself that he would not feel sorry for he could never know if Morgana was still alive and he never talked to Lucius about it for fear of his life. But having a new Potter in his life was going to be a challenge.

Severus learned fast that Harry was mush more like his father then his Aunt and with that Severus was able to keep the secrets locked up about Morgana and was able to teach harsher then before Potter had come but not many student noticed a difference.


	2. Remembrace

Chapter 2 Remembrance

Now Potter and His friends were in their 7th year and Severus could not have been happier. Knowing that they would soon be gone was a wonderful feeling. Now all he needed was to get the job he deserved but he already knew that Dumbledore had found a replacement DADA but he would not tell the staff who it was.

Severus watched as the students filled in for the first feast of the year. How he hated being here. He would much rather be working on potions but Dumbledore required that teaches be at 2 meals everyday.

The new first years have been sorted as Dumbledore rises

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few reminders, the Forbidden forest is restricted to anyone who does not wish to die a horrible death. Quidditch tryouts will be the second week of school. I would also like to introduce to you the new Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts, but it appears that they have not yet arrived."

As Dumbledore goes to sit down the doors the great hall swing open and a figure wearing a dark clock enters.

"I see that the new professor has just arrived" Dumbledore stands up again as the figure removers the clock to reveal long dark hair with the most brilliant blue eyes as she walks up to Dumbledore and give the old man a caring hug.

Severus watched as she removed the clock and sits there in complete shock. He cant believe it, It cant be true.

Dumbledore looks back at the students as he stays "I would like you all to meet Professor Morgana Potter"

Silence falls over the hall for the second time. The people gasp like they are looking at a ghost.

Harry is sitting with Hermione and Ron and is trying not to pass out completely.

"Harry, are you alright" Hermione gently taps him in on the shoulder

"Yeah. I'm fine. I think, but did he say that the new professor is a Potter"

"Yeah, its weird, but who know maybe your not related" Ron states still confused

"That's not possible Ron, the Potter's are a pureblood wizarding family. Some how Harry is related to her maybe just some distance cousin but they are related." Hermione states intelligently

They start to eat the feast Harry is now very curious about this new Professor

Morgana goes and take her seat next to Severus without even saying hello first. Severus is now feeling out of place and has to say something. She is still as radiant as the last time he saw her over 19 years ago when she graduated for Hogwarts herself. He remember that that day all to clearly.

"Why, Hello Severus" Morgana says as if it was normal

"Hello, Morgana" Severus says a nervously

"It has been a long time"

"Certainly" Severus manages to stumble out. That was the last that they spoke for the rest of the meal. The whole time Severus was trying to keep him mind in control but his body did not want to obey.

After the Students were dismissed Severus rushes back to his rooms and tears them apart looking for something hopping that he still has it.

Harry, Ron and Hermione are sitting around the fireplace when Professor McGonagall walks up to them

"Harry, will you come with me. Someone wants to meet you." McGonagall states as she ushers Harry to the door.

The walk down to the DADA class room and McGonagall tall Harry to go in before she heads back up to the Griffindor tower.

Harry opens the door slowly only to see Professor Potter Sitting at a table working on her class assignments.

Morgan looks up to see Harry enter the room

"Hello, Harry"

"Hello"

"Please, have a seat. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Ok, first off, who are you ?"

"Well, I am Morgana Potter the last remaining pureblood of the Potter line. I am James Potters little sister. So that makes me your Aunt." Morgana states

"Ok, so then, where have you been all these years" Harry states demanding an answer

"That is a long story. It would be best to wait until tomorrow so Dumbledore can be around to help you understand" Morgana states trying t clam the boy down.

"Ok, then, tell me something about you"

"Well, I'm three years younger then you father, but our parents where killed during James' first year, so I came to Hogwarts a year early. As you know your parent were both in Griffindor as were most Potters. I was the exception I was sorted into Slytherin. Your father protested when that happened but he knew there was nothing he could do about it. After that day he became over protective and I was followed by him and his group."

"So, what else."

"Well, your parents were to be married right after I graduated Hogwarts and from the looks of it , it seems that were. I wasn't unable to attend the wedding but I'm sure it was wonderful."

"Why, weren't you there? I mean, it was your brother wedding."

"I know, but it was a long time ago. And certain things prevented it."

"Were you there when was born?"  
"Sadly no, the day I graduated Hogwarts was the last time I ever say James and Lily."

"Why"

"That I can explain, when Dumbledore is around"

"OK, then, tell me about your parents"

"I think that can wait its way past curfew and we have classes tomorrow"

Harry turned to look at the clock to notice that is was already 2 in the morning. Yawning, Harry got up and headed back to the Griffindor tower hoping not to get caught by Snape.

The next day as the 7th years who were studying DADA for their NEWT's walked in very loudly.

Malfoy rammed into Potter and taught

"So, I guess we all know who the new teachers pet is going to be then, right" Malfoy and his gang laughed

"Enough. Now take your seats." Morgana's voice boomed though the room

"And what is your name" Morgana asked as she pointed to Malfoy

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" Malfoy said with pride.

Morgana shivered at that name but only Harry noticed.

"Well then, Mr. Malfoy I would take your seat if I were you before I give you detention."

"Now then class, you are to read chapters 1-4 of your book in silence" Morgana's voice still echoed off the walls.

Ron whispered "She worst then Snape."

"What was that Mr. …."

"Weasley, Ron Weasley"

"Well, Mr. Weasley, would you share your comment with the whole class"

"Not really" Ron shivered as Morgana's eyes glared at him. They seemed to turn red as he looked at her more.

"Very well, Mr. Weasley, I will see you in my office at 7 tonight for your first detention. Now the rest of you get to work."

After that the room was silent until the bell rung. The students quietly got there stuff and left as if they were fleeing a werewolf.

At lunch that day Morgana went to sit next to Severus. As she walked in Severus tried not to look to pathetic as he stared at her. As she sat down Severus tried to think if something intelligent to say.

"Severus how are your class going" Morgana asked

"Very well , so far better then usual. And yours" Severus some how manage to get the words out in one piece.

"I cant complain much. They are learning the proper way to behavior in class. I have a question for you about Mr. Malfoy" Morgana again shivers as she says the name

"Sr. or Jr."

"Jr. of course. I was wondering if he always speaks out of turn"

Severus tries to keep a straight face as he listens to Morgana explain about what happened.

Harry enters Dumbledore's office that afternoon.

"Harry, Would you like a cup of tea well we wait for Professor Potter."

"Sure, Professor Dumbledore."

In a short while Morgana enters rushing in

"Sorry, I'm Late."

"That quite alright, have a cup of tea" Dumbledore offering a Chair.

"Are you ready?" Dumbledore questioned

"Yes, yes, give me time, its has been a long time" Morgana stated.

"Alright, I'm ready as long as your ready Harry?"

"I'm a as ready is I'm going to be"

For the rest of the afternoon they sat in Dumbledore's office and Morgana explain about where she has been for the past 19 years.

Severus is sitting in his Office grading the 7th years papers. A knock on the door infuriates Severus.

"Enter" Snape snapped.

"Severus" Lucius exclaims.

"What do you want? I'm very busy" Severus states without looking up to greet his guest.

"Is that anyway to treat a friend? Draco has informed me that the new DADA Professor is something else" Lucius grinning mischievously

"What about her ?" Severus asks looking up from his work

"Her, why I didn't know, who is she?

"Someone you should know." Severus states returning to his work.

"What, so your still jealous, that she choice me over you"

"Choose you, are you crazy, you forced her and I know it" Severus shouts as he stands up.

"Why, would a Malfoy ever do that. We have more Charm the say a Snape? Lucius said tauntingly

Severus if infuriated with anger when another knock on his door, hoping to get Lucius to live Severus barks

"Enter"

"Why, I didn't know you had company" Morgana stands in the doorway shocked.

"Why its no big deal, my dear, we were just talking about you" Lucius states and he ushers Morgana in.

"I think….I will come back later Severus….Lucius." Morgana states as she rushes out.

"Why it looks like you have frightened out newest Professor away. That is a pity I was hoping you would meet her."

"Are you trying to tell me that Morgana Potter is the new DADA. How is that possible its been years since anyone has heard from her."

"You ought to know, since you were the last person, she was ever seen with"

"How dare you bring that up? It is none of your concern. Good Day, Severus."

Lucius storms out leaving Severus alone in his office to figure out what is going on with Morgana and the Malfoy's.


	3. Secrets

Chapter 4 Secrets

Lucius paced around waiting for his weekly owl form Draco telling him about the week. For the past 6 week Draco has been sending an owl every Sunday telling his father about Professor Potter. Lucius was just waiting for her to slip out that one time before exposing her to the world. His time had come. Draco's Letter came and luscious opened it only to find what he had been waiting for.

__

Dear Father

I am writing to tell you that Professor Potter will be leaving Hogwarts for the weekend to go visit some old friends. Other then that things are how they have been

Your Heir

Draco Malfoy

This is what he had been waiting for. He was going to get her for sure

Morgana and Dumbledore had made plans to catch Lucius once and for all. This is why it was known around the whole school that She was going to visit some old friends this weekend. Morgana knew that by now Draco would have informed his father of this. Now to make sure the plan works she needed to talk to Severus. But would he listen to her.

Severus was correcting paper in his Office when Dumbledore walked in and asked for him to come to his office. Severus cleaned up and went there only to find Morgana sitting there waiting for him

" Where is Dumbledore"

" Somewhere, most likely the kitchen getting more lemon drops" Morgan replied " Why don't you have a seat, we need to talk"

" I would rather not." Severus heads for the door

" Wait you don't know the whole story" Morgana pleads with him to stay

" Fine but you better be quick about it"

Morgana goes on to explain about everything. By the end Dumbledore has made his way back to his office, just in time.

" So that's what happened. Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

" I wasn't sure how you were going to take it all"

" I see you two have worked things out" Dumbledore states as he drops another lemon drop in his mouth.

" Yes, she has finally explained everything. But what if this plan doesn't work. Then what?" Severus asked

" It will work as long as you stay out of it." Morgana states.

" Alright then, Morgana you should be off. We will see you soon."

"Goodbye Dumbledore, ….Severus" Morgana says as she walks about the door

" Why are you letting her do this, We both know how dangerous this is"

" Severus my boy, in due time you will know why. But for now let us wish her the best" Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eye.

Morgana was able to pull the plan off perfectly. She retained few injuries and was able to send Lucius to Azkaban for the next 10 years. When she finally returned to Classes three weeks later. There were many questions and for the first time in her life she was able to freely answer them.

"So is it true that you caught Lucius Malfoy red handed"

" Well he was **RED** handed if that's what you mean" Morgana answered

Many questions like this came form all of her younger classes but when the 7th years came no one spoke.

Malfoy finally stood up and said

" Thank you so much for what you have done Professor, If it wasn't for you I might not ever see my mother again."

Everyone in class was surprised. Malfoy was glad to get rid of his father. Malfoy became a much happier person from that day on and he seemed to change now that her was allowed to talk to his mother for the first time since he arrived at Hogwarts.

Christmas Holiday was coming and students were busy packing stuff up to go home. Harry, Ron , Hermione all decided to stay. They wanted to get to know Professor Potter better. When the students who were going home were gone everyone seemed to relax even Professor Snape. Morgana spend a lot of time with Harry and his friends but Severus didn't mind. On Christmas Eve, Severus went up to the Astronomy tower to watch the stars.

"Why I didn't expect to see anyone else up here?" Morgana stated as Snape turned around

"Its quite alright, this is our spot?" Severus said as he gesture for her to join him.

Morgana came up

"Tell me about the stars"

"With pleasure"

Morgana watched as Severus pointed out the stars like he did when they were younger but all she did was stare into those deep black eyes of his wishing to hold the power to open them once more. Severus turned to look at her but she looked straight back.

" Someone isn't paying attention is she" Severus teased

" Well how can I when I cant stop thinking about my teacher" Morgana teased back

" Then I think we have a problem. Seeing how I cant teach you since you're the only star I want to study."

Severus pulled Morgana closer and he brushed his hand across her face. Morgana new why she had fallen in love with him in the first place. Severus tried with all his might not to exclaim to the world that the women he loved was finally back in his arms where she belonged. With one embrace they both new that they were going to let nothing stand in their way ever again. As the watched the moon in the sky the cold breeze blew by and Severus held her even closer. As the gazed into each other eye they knew they were still as deeply in love as they were when they were kids. Severus pulled Morgana close as to never lose her again as he gentle kissed her. She returned his kiss with all the passion that they once shared. This was one night of passion that would be worry free.

Harry, Ron and Hermione woke up the next day to find the common room filled with gifts. After opening the once from family they headed down toe the Great Hall for breakfast. It was empty but they liked it like that. Harry was hopping to see his aunt as to give her his gift.

The sun woke Severus up for a deep sleep. He looked at the woman in his arms and new that this was the best morning of his life. He gave his love a gentle kiss.

"Good morning my love"

"Morning. I think we should head down to breakfast before Dumbledore gets any ideas."

The quickly dressed and headed down the stairs to the Great Hall. Severus looked back and remembered that this tower has been so good to them. Upon entering the Great hall Dumbledore looked at Severus with a twinkle in his eye. Severus knew that the old man was up to something. A short while later Morgana walked in so as not to make anyone notice that she was still dressed in what she had on last night. As she looked up to Dumbledore he still had that twinkle in his eye and she knew that he knew what had happened.

" Happy Christmas Harry" Morgana said as she gave Harry a hug

" Aunt Morgana I have something for you" Harry said as he handed her a box

" It wonderful" Morgana exclaimed as she pulled out the family crest that was given to Harry when he was born.

" I know its just a copy but I thought you might like to have it"

" It wonderful Harry. I would give u you r gift but I have left it in my room. We can retrieve it later"

With that Morgana headed up to the head table to sit and eat breakfast. With most of the staff gone for break Severus and Morgana sat next to Dumbledore.

" So how was your evening Severus" Dumbledore asked with twinkle as he watch Severus watching Morgana talk to Harry.

" Oh it was alright" Severus said turning his attention back to his food

After breakfast Morgan whispered something into Severus' ear before leaving with Harry and friends to go retrieve their gifts. Severus watched in the corner until they left and then making sure no one noticed entered Morgana's chambers

"I thought they would never leave Love" Severus said as he placed his hands around her

"Well I tried but they kept talking." Morgan grasping on to his hands before she turned around to kiss him. They shared a passionate kiss for a long time before Severus broke away.

" Love, I have been wanted to ask you this for a long time now and I think, its time I get a answer."

That night at dinner everyone is sitting at one table. Harry is sitting next to his aunt and Severus is sitting across for her next to Dumbledore.

" Well I would say that this day could not get much better"

" I agree Dumbledore" Morgana states smiling at Severus

" This truly is a good day" Severus states with a slight grin

Harry takes notice of how Severus is acting to his aunt. He wonders if this goes beyond just friends

" So Aunt Morgana, how come you aren't married yet?" Harry asked

"Well first off, I was going to be until I disappeared but now I don't see what not."

" Well, I think it's a wonderful idea waiting this long." Hermione piped in

"Yeah at least now most guys are taken unless their abnormal" Ron responded

" well for you information not all the good ones are taken. At least not yet" Morgana replies "Most of the good ones wait around until the right girl come to them"

"Well maybe, that's what Professor Snape has been doing then" Ron winked at Severus

" That's enough" Severus said firmly,

" Oh Severus, let them have their fun. Remember we were once their age" Morgana smiled cheerfully

" Well alright, as long as Mr. Weasley stays out of my personal business we are fine."

" Well how is that supposed to happen. He is my nephews best friends he's going to fine out somehow" Morgana said as she moved her hand in front of Harry.

" Is that what I think it is" Harry said cheerfully

" I see you have finally doesn't it then. So I offer my congratulations and I hope you will being giving him a Heir soon. Wouldn't want to family name to die out would we? Dumbledore said smiling at Severus

" I think not but I might want to wait a little longer it has been a long time" Morgana replied

" So who is it? The three friend asked in unison

"Why you looking at him" Morgana smiled


	4. Plans and Deceptions

Chapter 3 Plans and Deceptions

Lucius Malfoy left Severus Snapes room in as much a way as when he entered. Unnoticed. Except that Lucius was not paying close enough attention to when he was. Suddenly he ran into none other then his son Draco

"Father. What are you doing here? Is something wrong with Mother?" Draco asked with a confused look on his face.

"No, I just had some business to take care of. Could you do a favor for me? "

"Of course father. What would you like me to do?" Draco asked

"This new DADA professor, I want you to tell me everything she does and who she talks to. Got it"

"Yes of course Father" Draco now looking puzzled.

"Good"

With that Lucius left the Castle to go work on the rest of his plan.

The rest of the week went off as normal except for one thing Harry kept noticing that Professor Snape came all of the daily meals. This was not normal for Snape. Everyday Harry noticed him sitting slightly closer to his Aunt.

"Have you guys noticed that Professor Snape doesn't seem as harsh this year" Neville Longbottom asked " I mean he's even helping me with my potions"

"Yeah it is quite odd. Its only been happening since Professor Potter came her" Ron commented

"There is a rational explanation to all of this. It appears that Professor Snape is less harsh because Professor Potter is 20 times worst then him" Ginny squeaked in

"I'm not sure that's is correct" Hermione states " First off, it is close to our last year and with all that has been happening, I'm sure Professor Potter is just trying to prepare us for what may come next"

"Stop calling her that. Has anyone else noticed how Snape is coming to every meal and he seems to be really close to my Aunt."

"Yeah ,that's got to be brutal" Ron states " I mean, I don't want none of my relative getting chummy with Professor Snape"

"Harry, they work together do you expect them not to talk"

"I know that but he is the only one he talks to at every meal. Doesn't that strike you as odd"

"Well, yeah, I guess, I mean, maybe they are planning on running away and getting married" Ron said jokingly

"Stop it Ron your putting ideas in his head" Hermione said as she smacked Ron in the back of the head

" 'Mione that hurt" Rons said rubbing his head.

Snape found himself coming to all of the Daily meals just so he could talk to Morgana. They had pleasant conversations like back when they were in school together. He could easily talk to her about anything. Today's conversation was focused on new pain potions. They could hardly realize when lunch was over and they had to go back to class. Severus was stuck with the 7th year NEWT"S class. Oh how he hated this class.

As he walked into the room people were talking and being very annoying.

"Silence all. We will begin today's class by brewing a potion that will cause enormous pain if done incorrectly. So be very careful."

Snape sat down at his desk and started to write up a new pain potion like the one Morgana told him about. By the Middle of class Neville had to be taken to the hospital wing for spilling his unfinished potion of his leg causing a sever burn. Severus went back to read his potion after doing a quick round of what his students were doing. He looked down and he had not written a potion but a letter t Morgana. _This can't be write I swear, I was writing a potion. _Just then an owl tapped at his window. Letting the creature in he removed the letter that was attached. It was address to him but this handwriting he did not recognize. The once he opened the letter he recognized the smell. It was the smell of a thousand moonlight walks, the sun after its falls, the chill of the night surrounded him. This was from her. Reading it over and over, Severus couldn't believe that he remembered him.

"Professor" Hermione's voice now filled his pleasant thoughts

"What" Snape barked at her

"Time is up do you want out potions on your desk or the floor?" Hermione stated sarcastically

Looking a the girl Severus soon realized that he desk was a mess. Quickly he cleaned it off and had them place their potions there before they left. Severus was glad that the day was finally over it had been a long day but it had just begun.

The end of classes for the week brought relief to Morgana. She was not used to working such long hors and was looking forward for some time alone. As she was about to leave a owl was tapping on her window. She let the creature in and took the letter it was carry. She instantly knew the handwriting. So he had remembered. Now she had something to look forwards too.

Weekend Dinners were not required for teachers to attend so Severus waited in his room for the right time. He was so tired that he went to sit in his reading chair but somehow fell asleep. Severus woke up four hours later to the howling of a wolf. He looked at the clock again hoping that is was not this late. No matter how he looked at it he had missed it. There is no way that she would still be there now.

Morgana waited and waited four hours had passed and he still did not show. She heard the howling of a wolf in the forest and knew then that he was not coming. She had gotten her hopes up for nothing. She left the astronomy tower a few minutes after she heard the wolf . Walking back she briefly looked back up hopping he would be there but she knew he wasn't. She crawled into bed and begin the most horrific dream.

The moon was full that night, not a cloud in the sky just him and her with the sky. It was past crewfew and the had both manage to make it up her with out a soul knowing. He was showing her the stars and explaining about them, she was only looking at his eyes the deep dark eyes that held the mystery of his life. She would look away and focus on the stars when he looked back at her. She was the only star he say that night. Soon a cool breeze flew past them.

"Are you cold? We can go back if you want" he said not wanting to leave.

"I will be fine. Just hold me closer to keep me warm"

He did as she said. He did anything to make her happy.

This night as different form all the other nights. This was the night that everything changed. He was now in his 6th year and she in her 5th both had been friends since she came here five years ago. He waited until the moment was right. As he gazed into her eyes, the deep blue ocean of her eyes he held her a little bit closer. As she looked back up at him he knew it was time. Slowly he leaned in hoping she would do the same back. This was it and in a moment it happened she leaned up and accepted his kiss and gave him one back in return. Both wished this day would never end. The stayed up there for the rest of the night. They watched as the storm came in a fell asleep in each other arms.

Suddenly with a crash Severus woke up. Why had he dreamed that it has been so long ago?

Morgana woke up the next morning feeling refreshed after she cried herself to sleep. She got ready and then headed to talk to Dumbledore. Upon entering his office Morgana noticed that Severus was already there

"Oh, excuse me, Dumbledore. I will come back later"

"No child, come in you will have to tell him sometime."

"Are you sure he is ready to hear it" Morgana asked

"There is no time, like the present"

"Alright, Severus would you have a seat we will be here for a while."

Severus sat down looking at her he remembered the dream.

"Before you say anything, I would like to apologize for last night. I was planning on being there but end up falling asleep. I know you had asked me there and I am sorry."

"Asked you there, no, you asked me there"

"I see it is time for me to leave" Dumbledore said as he tried to leave

"Not so fast old man" The said in unison

"Its time you explain what is going on here" Severus said pointing to the empty chair

"Alright you have caught me"

"Let me just say I hope I would not have been forced to put my hand in the matter. I had hoped that one of you would have made the first move. I wrote the letters. I did it because I'm tired of seen Severus suffer so much. Every since you left, Morgana, Severus has not been the same as when you were together. I had hoped that you would have told him where you had gone" Dumbledore directing himself towards Morgana.

"I was going to try but its hard. Remember when I had to tall Harry." Morgana protested

"I understand, but you didn't even make an attempt to try. And you Severus even since I saw you coming to more meals I knew you still felt the same way about her. I had hoped you would talk to her outside of meals."

"I have been very busy."

"That is reasonable. Morgana would you like to tell Severus where you have been for the past 19 years"

"Alright, Severus, this is hard for me but its going to be even harder on you." Morgana prepared herself for what was going to happen next.

Harry and Ron were out in the quiddish field practicing, when form somewhere in the castle they heard the most horrifying sound of someone screaming. They got off their brooms and ran back to see what was going on. When the reached the door Hermione ran out telling everyone to run if they wanted to live. She had just seen Professor Snape and he looked ready to kill the next person he saw.

Morgana sat in shock as Albus tried to calm Severus down but their was not use. What she had just told him was unbelievable. Severus now feed up with this stormed out of the room and headed straight for the Dungeons. This was one think that would ruin everything.

Dumbledore then when back to calm down a crying Morgana who was now heartbroken.

"I. sniffles should have sniffles never come back here. sniffles He was better off with out sniffles me" Morgana managed to get out

"Its aright child give him time. He need to think things through." Dumbledore said as he stroked her hair. "Things will work out in the end."


	5. Love at last

Chapter 5 Love at last

"Your going to marry Professor Snape" Harry exclaimed

"Yes I am"

"Oh, tell us all about it" Hermione exclaimed with joy.

"Well, it all started back before I was a student here"

Flashback

It was after crewfew but Severus knew that he need to find her. He needed to know that Malfoy hadn't taken her. He turned the corner and found her bloody and beaten. He was worried about her. Knowing that Malfoy had jest been there he wanted to know if he had. Severus gently picked Morgana up and carried her to the hospital wing. Knowing that is was after hours he ad to wake up Madame Pomfrey. When she was disrupted she say the child laying on the bed and knew that Dumbledore needed to be notified. Severus quickly headed up to the Headmasters office and in a matter of minutes was back sitting next to Morgana.

"She's been vary badly injured. I not sure to the extent yet." Pomfrey whispered to Dumbledore so as not to alarm Severus

"Should we tell Mr. Potter or wait till the morning."

"There is nothing we can do now so, he needs his rest with the Quiddish game tomorrow." Dumbledore replied.

Severus stayed by her side until she awoke hours later. Severus gently kissed her forehead and went to get Madame Pomfrey and Dumbledore.

"Morgana, do you know where you are? " Dumbledore asked

"I think, Who found me?"

"That would be me" Severus chimed in

"Thank you, I tried to walk but I couldn't and I crawled as far as I could."

"Severus come with me. Madame Pomfrey needs to examine her" Dumbledore said as he walked away with Severus not far behind

A while later, Poppy came back out and walked over to Dumbledore.

"She is doing fine, no permanent damage has been done." Pomfrey said quietly.

Severus overhead this was glad. He had not had her then. She was still pure.

From that day on Severus, was never far for Morgana. This is how the friendship started. When term was over, Severus had to leave and he watched as Morgana headed home with James and Sirius. Severus knew that she would be a student next year and he would be there to help her.

The summer flew by quickly and the start of term was upon them. Severus sat with the other Slytherins as he waited for the first years to come. When he say Professor McGonagall walk in he immediately started looked for Morgana. She was easy to spot being the smallest of the first years. The sorting hat sang its song and started sorting the first years.

"Potter, Morgana"

Severus watched as she walked up and took a seat and the hat was placed on her head. With in a few seconds the sorting hat exclaimed

" Slytherin"

With that James started to protest. Severus was ecstatic knowing that she would be in the same house he could keep a closer eye on her. She walked over to the Slytherins and Severus moved so that she could sit next to him. This was going to be a good year he knew it.

The next few years flew by in a flash and then Severus was in his 6th year and his best friend in her 5th.Both had become prefects and he could not be more happy.

Morgana was nervous about her Owl's and Severus was determined to help her. She was never any good at Astronomy and Severus had done very well, so late at night they would sneak out of the dormitory and up to the Astronomy tower were Severus would give he a private lesson. She learned quickly but continued to go. This time they spent alone was special. It was a chilly night when it happened. The moon was full and the stars were shinning brightly. Severus was talking but Morgana wasn't listening. Severus went to look at his student and all he saw were her deep blue eyes. He knew that he had never felt this way before. Severus was in love with her and he wanted to show her. When she looked back at him he new it was time as he slowly leaned in to kiss her, she moved her head up and as their lips meet it was gentle and full of passion. He knew then that she loved him as much as he loved her.

Severus made sure that James never found out about their relationship. Then went Severus was in his 7th year he knew he could not keep it secret any longer. He had plans on asking for Morgana's hand in marriage but thought is best to wait until she was out was school. The next year was the best of his life. He spend every spare moment with her. This was how they lived. Most of the other Slytherins knew that they were together but never said a word. For most of the year, Morgana said in Severus' rooms since he now had his own room. It was hard to keep it a secret. They still never knew how James found out but he confronted Severus one day and Morgana found Severus beaten. She took him to her room and healed his wounds. She has quickly learned how to heal and she took it in her own power since she is the one who caused this. Morgana had spoken to Lily when she thought they were safe but James must have overhear and gone to fine Severus. Morgana felt guilty but never told Severus about it. The year ended and Severus was gone.

Morgana was Head Girl and she took pride in that title. She would write Severus everyday and in return she would get his letters. She kept everyone of them. She couldn't wait until she graduated for she knew that he was going to ask for her hand. Severus had restored his mothers ring and was planning on giving it to her for her graduating making it official.

Severus came in late as to not be noticed by James and her watched as Morgana graduated. He watched as she went to he brother and soon to be sister-in-law. The he new the time was right. He slowly glided over as she watch him she walked towards him knowing what was going to happen but she never made it to him before Lucius grabbed her and forced her to go outside. Just like that Severus ran after her, but her was too late both Morgana and Lucius were gone. James blamed her disappearance in him and cursed him. Severus lost all control that day and he ran off. He was lost to the world. The one thing he wanted more then life itself was gone. He had nothing to live for except to serve his Dark Lord.

end Flashback

"Wow, and after all these year you have waited for her to come back"

"Well, I never knew if she would ever come back. I spend my time searching for her for but when I felt that the Dark Lord was going to fall, I came to Dumbledore and asked for help"

"I remember that day well. You were so far gone but I knew that you would always love her and that is what saved you. " Dumbledore piped in

"Well, I remember that I kept the ring for her and until recently I didn't know where I had put it. I knew that in all my life is would never be for anyone but her." Severus said with a slight smile

"So, Harry want do you think now?" Morgana asked

" I think, I can live with this, but only if you really love him."

" I do, I really do love him."

Students came back and at the first feast back Dumbledore stood up to make a special announcement.

"Welcome back, I hope all of you had a wonderful Holiday. I am proud to announce that and the end of the year Professor Snape and Professor Potter will be married and everyone is invited."

Students looked confused but soon you could here congratulations and clapping for the happy couple.

Classes began and Severus proved that even though he was madly in love that nothing had changed. The year went by as normal with one exception their was a wedding to be planned.


	6. A change of plans

Chapter 6 A change of plans

Morgana laid in Severus arms in the morning. Looking at her sleeping lover she remembered what had happened the first time. She looked back and laughed a little. Severus woke up.

" What are you laughing about, love?"

" Well, I was remembering the first time I was with you"

" Was it really that bad?" Severus looked at her curiously

" No I was just remembering the look of Dumbledore's face when he found us the next morning in the astronomy tower"

" That was a priceless look. I remember the twinkle in his eye ever time I saw him after that."

" Well, at least we didn't get in trouble." Morgana said as she turned around a kissed Severus.

Severus gentle kissed her back as he slowly pulled his arm out from underneath her. Severus then moved from her lips to her neck as he gentle caressed her. Moving her hands though his hair she felt his hands caress her with a gentle touch that gave her shivers every time. Slowly Severus moved down to as he gently caresses her breast and kissed them as her breathing got more scattered and she waited for him. With the full force of her body she moved herself on top of him as she caresses his muscular chest with he gentle kisses. Severus waited her and she wanted him. Severus gently moved her back as her prepared to enter her. They both wanted this, they both needs this. Slowly Severus entered her as she shuttered. It felt wonderful as he gently went deeper into her. Their bodies moved together. He new every inch of her body and she new his. They were made for each other. Soon their ecstasy overcame them as they climaxed together. Severus gently slid off of her and just held her in his arms. She watched as he closed his eyes knowing that this is what she wanted. She wanted him and only him. No one was going to stand in her way.

The wedding was only weeks away and their was still so much planning to do. Hermione had been a big help ad Morgana was stressed.

" Ok, we still need to decide who the witnesses are going to be"

"Well I was hoping that you and Harry could be" Morgana asked

" Oh really, I would love to" Hermione hugged Morgana

Hermione has been looking to Morgana as the big sister she never had and this was the best thing that could have ever happened.

"Well that doesn't mean that we need to get you new dress robes" Morgana stated "Lets go on a shopping trip. I'm sure Dumbledore will let us."

Hermione was so excited as the wonder the streets of Hogsmeade. The enters a small shop off of the main road. The shopkeeper was more then happy to accommodate them.

" Well what do you think Hermione?" Morgana asked for the millionth time that day

" I'm not sure. I mean its beautiful but I could never afford this"

" Never mind about the money, I want to know if you like it."

" I love it. Its my favorite"

"Good then will take it" Morgana said as she handed the money to the shopkeeper

They left the shop and headed over to the three broomsticks for a nit to eat.

" So, where are you guys going after the wedding?

" I'm not sure Severus hasn't told me where he is taking me" Morgana replied

" I'm sure is going to be wonderful"

" Ok so enough talk about me for one day, How are thing between you and Harry?'

"W ell, things are going good. Ron is still upset that I'm with Harry but Ron has so many girlfriends, he's accepted it."

The talked about Harry for the rest of the afternoon. This was the kind of girl talk that Hermione needed. Having Morgana come back was the best thing that ever happened. If only she new what she left.

With only a week before the ceremony Severus missed Morgana dearly. Dumbledore insisted that they not sleep in the same room until after the wedding. Severus had learned to accept this but was not happy about it. He missed her and he needed her.

Morgana had been sitting in her room reading some of the old letters Severus wrote her back in her 7th year. She new how much he loved her and she knew that he would never hurt her. She had been able to trust him but she new it hurt him when she told him where she had been all those year. Well looking through his letters she ran across one for Lucius Malfoy. She looked at it and remembered. She immediately throw the letter out but it seemed to magically fly back to her. She tried many times but it always came back. She was upset now and then she hear his laugh the laugh that would haunt her for life. His voice over took her and she knew she would never be free until he was dead. She decided that she needed to see him if only to kill him, she needed to be set free.

Severus went to Dumbledore's office to see if the old man would let him take his soon to be bride out for a special dinner. Dumbledore agreed if only to get Severus to stop complaining. Severus headed to her rooms, knowing the password her let himself in. She was no where to be found all her saw was a note addresses to him. He opened it and read it over and over again. She had left.

__

Dear Severus

I know this is short notice but I can't marry you until I do this. I need to be set free. I need him to be gone. He haunts me and as long as he lives I can never be with you. I am going back to him. I needed to be released for this curse that he has placed on me. I hope you can understand and please don't come after me. That would only make things worst then they are now. I love you more then I can express. When I return we will be married, and I will give you what you have so much longed for. An heir is on the way the Snape name will live on. I hate to tell you this way but a few weeks ago I discover that I was pregnant with twins, one boy one girl. I will return to you and we will raise our family together.

Love always ,

Morgana

He was going to be a father. But wait, she was going back to him. How could she. She could be killed. He could not let this happen. He needed to save her but how. Severus flew up the stair towards Dumbledore's office.

"We need to do something, she's gone back to him." Severus exclaimed as he threw the latter at the headmaster.


End file.
